Living with heroes
by Shuzy-Chan
Summary: Beca is only a freshman at Barden, but what will happen when she mets three strange but yet powerful and beautiful women ? Superheroes AU - give it a try ;) K For now, might change
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people ! some of you may be reading "life is tough, my darling, and so are you", don't worry,I'll update newt week, but I wanted to try something else. I have this idea in mind that will maybe catch people attention. Ok, let's go ! (I'm french, english isn't my first language.)**

 **S-**

 **xxx**

Barden, the only place where she wished not to be... but where she is anyway.

Beca, self-proclamed badass-and-not-cute-at-all girl, is standing in front of a blonde girl who's telling her things she doesn't even care about right now. She takes the whistle the girl give her, and left. Baker hall... She puts her bags in her dorm and look around. Her roomate isn't her - wait. She doesn't have a rommate. _cool !_

The brunette then decide that staying in her dorm might be boring and decide to explore the campus.

She can't believe how big it is. It's like a small town !

and then, She's lost. _Great._

Plus, being a little sized woman in such a big plavce with a lot, _lot_ of people isn't easy. She walks straight towards her before hearing an explosion on her left .

And the last thnig she knows, she's literraly blown away by it.

 _oh crap, Im dead !_ she thinks, closing her eyes. _i'm going to crash into something -_

but no. Suddenly, something's holding her. She opens her eyes, and she's welcomed by a mask. A black, bat looking mask and red hair. the person is smoling at her.

"are you okay ?" _She_ asks. Her voice sounds sweet and caring.

"y-yeah."

"Great. Listen, I'm going to left you on this roof, don't move until I come back, OKay ?"

Beca nods and the woman leaves her alone with her toughts. _what the hell._

it's been, what, 5 minutes before someone else lands next to Beca.

This time, It's a blonde girl, wearing a costum With a big S on it. and she was _flying_! _what-the-fucking-hell._

"hello miss, what are you doing up here ? you have to hide." she says, with a serious tone.

"well, a woman in a black suit told me to stay here..."

The blonde face palms, and Beca's wondering why.

"no, go back to your dorm. You can go, it's safe."

and she leaves, too, flying.

 _That... was a strange day._

 _xxx_

 **so, that was basically a filler.**

 **are you team Supergirl or batgirl ? ;) tell me now !**

 **( did you recognize the 2 girls ?)**

 **I'll see if i continue this...**

 **see ya, pitches !**

 **s**


	2. Supergirl

Hello everyone ! how are ya ? :) I'm sorry i didn't updated sooner but, ya know, life... (this is a lie, okay. I'm actually on a break :P ). let's go !

Dun dun duuun : Thank you ! Youre review actually made me laugh X)

and the others who rewieved : yall voted Supegirl, so It'll be more about her than about Batgirl. If the votes change, the story will change too. It's all up to you :)

x-x

It's not easy to be Supergirl, really. For a whole bunch of things, actually. One, you have to deal with all the city problems. Two, there's always people who try to guess who you are, who try talking to you and it's exhausting. Three, there's batgirl. Oh, batgirl... She's just a weirdo who only act like an hero for fun...

Anyway. You were trying to save the campus -town, it's just too big... -, again, when you spotted a girl on a roof. A little brunette who seemed lost. You approached her and asked why she was here. The petite woman answered that a woman in a black suit ordered her to stay still on the spot. And here's come batgirl, you though.

"no, go back to your dorm. You can go, it's safe." You told the other woman, and left her.

You quickly used your super view to find the redhead and discovered that she actually placed a lot of people on roofs. Maybe she wasn't this stupid, after all. You then found her near a mall, talking with people. You hurried to reach her before loosing her again, but it was too late.

Damnit...

It takes a few hours before you were able to change yourself. You putted your suit on a Chanel bag and changed with a black skirt, a white shirt, heels and your glasses. You let your hair down, like always, and headed out of the public toilet you were hiding in. The sun hit your face, but you didn't really care. You were thinking about the brunette you talked to. She was kinda cute, expect for all those ears monstrosities she had and the heavy eyeliner, but again, you didn't care. You smiled when you realized she brightened your day, which started baldy : you woke up late, you burned yourself with coffee, you missed your bus and your boss was harsh on you.

"Hey blondie, you're cute. Wanna hang out ?"

Your smile vanished. What now ? You turned your head to see 2 young men looking at your ass. You clenched your fists, told yourself to be calm, otherwise Supergirl would be spotted.

"Ya know, guuurl, we can show you heaven... "

You wanted to punch him right in the face, but you knew this would result in bad, baaad things. You opened your mouth to say something back, when someone cut you.

"C'mon guys, that's all you have to do ?"

You recognized the voice instantly, it was the brunette from the roof. She stopped in front of you, her back facing you, hands on the hips. You can't see her face, but you guessed she was mad.

"Who are you ? Do you want to join us ? We can totally have a foursome !"

"Nah, thanks, even if I agree that the lady over her is very good looking..." You admitted that you blushed a little at this. "...I'm not going to say yes. And to answer your first question, I'm Beca Mitchell, freshman here."

"Mitchell ? Like, the daughter of professor Mitchell ?" The men looked scared, and you knew why. Professor Mitchell, a lecture teacher, was one of the strict one, who was able to kick you out of campus before you had the time to say "MacDonald's"...

"What if you're lying to us ?" One of the boy said.

The Girl opened her backpack and showed them her ID card. They looked at it, then at her, then at you. Their faces were decomposed. They handed back the card to the girl and leaved you two. Well, more run away from you two.

The brunette sighed and turned to you, a smirk on her face. A kind of sexy smirk, by the way... You mentally slapped yourself.

"Well, hello. Sorry for them. I guess there's a lot of douchbag over here..." She looked around.

"Thank you," you said. "Without you, I would have been in a pretty bad position," you told her, smiling.

She focused on you again, looking proud of herself.

Heroes do not always have superpower, you tought.

"As you may know now, I'm Beca."

"Aubrey. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Aubrey !"

She looked cute, and you guessed that under all this badass attitude, she was a big ball of fluff.

"As much as I enjoyed meeting you, Beca, I have places to go. Maybe I'll see you around ?"

"Sure. Hm, just..."

"Yeah ?"

She gave you a piece of paper.

"Here's my number, if you got in trouble again." She then winked at you and left, like you did to her back then, but without the flying thing.

What a cutie ~

x-x

Well, that's it. I know it's short, but I planned longer chapter in the futur. I know Batgirl wasn't on this chapter, but I still want you to tell me which one you prefer, supergirl or batgirl ~

Thanks in advance !

\- S


	3. Chapter 3

Stacie loved looking at supergirl and batgirl in action. It was fun, because the two are always competing : who will save the most people ? Nether of them actually won, because Stacie was the one to. I mean, when you're Wonder Woman, you can also save people, so that's what she did

Anyway, there's one thing she was really Curious about - well, more like a person - : the tiny brunette that the two other heroes saved. She never saw her before. She has to admit that the petite woman is hot. Bargirl noticed it pretty quickly, apparently. And blondie too.

Lately, Stacie has been really bored, and she needed to have fun. The presence of the little brunette will be a good distraction ! Great, she was finally going to have something to do, other than rejecting boys...

xxx

The next day, she started looking for the mysterious girl. She found her in a park, defending supergirl, who was in her "normal mode". This made Stacie grin.

She learned that her name was Beca, and that she easily give her number to cute girl "if they have problems again"... What and handsome girl.

"Hey." Stacie said, approaching Beca who was still a little red. The tiny woman turned to face the other brunette.

"Uh, hi. Do we know each other...?"

"No, but I saw you defending blondie over there, and I thought that you were really cool !" Beca's face reddened at the compliment. "I'm Stacie."

"Beca..."

"I think we should be friends."

"What ?"

"Yeah ! I mean, I don't have many, and a lot of boys hit on me like ALL THE TIME !" The tall brunette said, waving her hands on the air.

"I can understand with a body like yours..." Whispered Beca.

"What ?"

"What"

"Did you say something...?"

"Nooo..." The petite woman answered, fidgeting a little.

Stacie smiled. She heard what Beca said, and she was very happy about it. Her plan was simple : be friend with the girl, go out with her even without real feelings, and show it to Supergirl and Batgirl. Super easy.

"Wanna come to my place ?"

"Uh, I barely know you, dude !"

"We can play 21 questions while walking, if you want !" Stacie said. She grabbed Beca's arm, who jolted a little at the contact, but started walking with the taller brunette anyway.

The two of them discovered that they had a lot in common. They both loved music because it made them feel a lot, their parents divorced when they were young, LA was their dream city and they wanted to be famous someday. Stacie talked about her problem with boys, and told Beca that she identified as pansexual, but prefered girls anyway. She didn't know why, but she felt like Beca was a person she could trust, and really be friend with her. When Beca asked her why she didn't have many friends, the taller girl went silent for a minute. She looked at Beca, and saw a small glint of concern in the other woman's eyes. She smiled, and said :

"Boys treated me like a toy, Girls called me a slut."

Beca looked at her with wide eyes and started to get mad. Stacie tried to calm her down.

"It's the past, Beca. It's fine."

"No, it's not ! No one deserve to be treated like shit ! Not you, not me !" She yelled. She pointed at a random guy "not even you" and at girl "or you !"

Stacie wanted to smile, but she kept a straight face and grabbed Beca's right shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Hm." The smaller woman looked at the ground.

"Did... Did something happened that made you react that way, Beca ?"

"You can say that." She looked into Stacie's eyes and gave the girl a sad smile.

We all have secret.

They walked a little more in a comfortable silent and finally arrived at stacie's place. The tall woman opened the door and led Beca to her apartment.

"Nice" the girl said.

"Thank you. Suit yourself."

Stacie left Beca to go and grab something to drink in the kitchen. She came back to find a curious Beca looking at her shelve.

"Whatcha looking at ?"

Beca took a glance at Stacie and shrugged. The tall brunette didn't want To force Beca and decided to look at the shelve after. They sat on the couch and talked about their everyday life. Stacie learned that her new friend was a DJ and sometimes played at clubs. She was looking for an internship at Barden and really hoped to be noticed someday. Stacie told her about her wish to become a doctor and the DJ seemed impressed.

xxx

Beca was about to leave when it started raining. Stacie, being all kind, asked her to stay a little longer. She agreed, and Stacie turned on the small fireplace she had. It was mid September, but the cold was already coming.

While Beca was talking about some random story, Stacie though "this is nice. Having a friend is nice. Maybe... Maybe I should keep it this way."

And it was like they knew each other for years when Beca left, yelling 'see ya Stace !'

xxx

Decided to had Stacie cuz I'm a sucker for some steca ~

Tell me if you want bechloe, mitchsen or steca in a review !

Love

\- S


	4. Chapter 4

Hello sweet readers !

This is not an uddate.

The thing is, I found a Beta, who's now in vacation. So you'll have to wait a little more to read the rest of the story :)

i made a tumblr account. If some would like to follow me, have the news about the story, or just discover me and stuff, my username is dreamingtoast

Have a great day -

see you soon !


	5. read please !

**Hello dear readers ! I'm sorry I didn't updated sooner but it looks like my beta's busy.  
**

 **I have important news : remember, what you say in your review influence the story. Since there's more votes for Mitchsen, the story will go their way : more Aubrey with Beca, less Stacie and Chloe (note : i'm not good enough to do a triple treble...)**

 **Alright, the next update is...**

 **I'll let you read it, nah ;)**

 **\- S**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there dear readers ! I hope yall read the previous thing I posted. It's important for everyone. enjoy !**

xxx

Chloe never really wanted to be Batgirl. It was because of one girl... Everything happened too fast; it was a snowy day and she was walking in the street after a party when she noticed a drunk girl crossing the street, and the lights of a car. It was too late to react and she was too slow. The car hit the girl, hard, and Chloe was standing there, only able to call 911.

The thing is, the girl looked a lot like Beca and that's what surprised her when she saw the little brunette.

"Not again."

xxx

She just finished her shift at the library when she spotted her, leaving a building. She was wearing headphones and she had a big smile on her face.

"Beca!" Shouted Chloe.

The tiny woman didn't hear Chloe and started to make her way across the street, without looking at each sides. Chloe started panicking and called her again, when she realized that, one: Beca didn't know that Chloe knew her name and two; her headphones blocked other sounds. She began to run when a tall brunette stepped out the building, running, and grabbed Beca's arm, saving her from being hurt by a bus.

Chloe watched the two exchange. The seemed close and she even heard the tall one yelling at Beca for not caring enough about her surrounding.

"I'm okay, Stacie, calm down, I..."

"No, you're not! What the f***, Beca? You almost died here!"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because... Because we're friends, goddamnit! Do you need anymore reasons?!"

Beca looked guilty and angry at the same time.

"Okay, I get it, but dude! You were watching me leaving?"

"No, God no, I was heading out too..."

"Oh-oh. Okay. Um, I'm sorry...? I'm not used to having... Friends? Yeah. Friends."

Chloe was listening to everything but played like she was using her phone and waiting for someone. Stacie face-palmed and looked at her watch.

"I really need to go, but, Beca?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me one thing: take care of yourself and or prudent."

"Will be."

"Alright. See you later!"

"Bye!"

And the two brunettes separated. Chloe watched Beca checking the road and cross. She decided to follow her.

xxx

They walked - well, more like she followed - for half an hour. Beca stopped at a few shops and Chloe needed to not be spotted. When Beca finally entered a small building, Chloe didn't know what she was going to do, but something popped in her head it was the best idea ever (in her head, at least).

She took the stairs when Beca took the elevator and she panted hard when Beca stopped at the 7 stage (God, she had to workout more). She waited for Beca to enter her place and put on her glasses. She also took a pen and a piece of paper. She waited a few minutes and knocked at Beca's door.

"Coming!" She heard.

The brunette opened the door and Chloe almost melted. She was wearing a tank top and and sweat pants, and she had her headphones on her neck.

"Uh- hello? Is there someone here?" The petite woman waved her hand in front of Chloe eyes, who jolted away.

"Y-yeah! Sorry! I'm miss Beale; do you have time to answer a few questions?"

Beca seemed to hesitate a little but nodded. She let Chloe enter her place and even asked if she wanted a drink. Chloe refused, and asked simple questions like "why are you at Barden" or "is it your first day here?". The chatted a little and Chloe gave her number to Beca, telling her to call if she "had questions about Barden" and left, grinning like an idiot.

What a good evening.


	7. Ay

Hey everyone ! It's been so long, my gosh !

So I was bored and decided to continue this fic right there... I'll write again the previous chapters !

A lot of you voted, which I appreciate a lot, but I think I'll settle for one ship after 10 chapters ! Are you guys ok with this ?

( I will try to update tomorrow !)


End file.
